lemondemonfandomcom-20200214-history
What Will Happen Will Happen
According to Neil's commentary on the Damn Skippy album, this song was written after the Bush election when some of his friends were disappointed and even downright depressed that Bush got back onto office. He just wanted to cheer them up. Apparently, Neil's parents really like this song and would often quote Fred Willard from A Mighty Wind saying, "Wha' happened?!" and it is really annoying... but at least they like his music, that makes him happy (but not when they quote that movie, not that it's a bad movie) He also thinks the lyric "Misery's Bitch" was a cool band name and mockingly considered changing his band name to it in lieu of Lemon Demon and from then on would "Stop writing happy music and write miserable bitchy music." Originally, this song was going to end with Neil listing off the names of various anti-depressants in an 'acceptance speech' style (basically him rambling off the names of various meds) but decided against it because "it deterred from the message of choice over your own emotions"... and also he just didn't feel like recording it because he had already finished the song. Fun Fact: 'The Unibombers' is a local band near where Neil lives, but wasn't referencing them. Just pluralizing the title of the actual unibomber as an example of something that causes unrest. Lyrics So what if I’m down? Stuck in reverse. I look around, it could be worse. What can I do? Honestly, I’ve got nothing to offer at all. Why should I grieve? Why should I fall? I’d rather breath, cover my ears, open my eyes and see what appears. :What will happen will happen whether I’m happy or sad. :''What will happen will happen whether I’m happy or sad. :''There are days to wake up for. There are dreams to be had. :''What will happen will happen whether I’m happy or sad. :''There’s a reason I’m freezing at eighty degrees in a summery season: :''I’m totally mad. So, I’ll let it go. No need to sink now that I know that I can think, Therefore I am able to choose when I give a damn. I refuse to be dumb, This is my niche. I won’t become misery’s bitch if I can hold apathy under total control. :''What will happen will happen whether I’m happy or sad. :''What will happen will happen whether I’m happy or sad. :''There are days to wake up for. There are dreams to be had. :''What will happen will happen whether I’m happy or sad. :''And there’s a reason I’m freezing at eighty degrees in a summery season: :''I’m totally mad. Not a hip hopped, not a heart stopped. Everybody’s gone stone cold crazy, like a cherry tree chopped. Maybe Martin Scorsese’s new movie just flopped, or Maybe some baby in a groovy helicopter. :''We do, we do nothing but hold the window shut to keep the worry out. :''We never wanna see the daylight fade. :''We gotta masquerade to keep the worry out. But they have ways of making me think. I can’t blink, can’t drink, Can’t put up a stink about the rattling battling and the countdown paddling. The motherland straddling the weaky freak link. :''We do, we do nothing but hold the window shut to keep the worry out. :''We never wanna see the daylight fade. :''We gotta masquerade to keep the worry out. Imagine a world without the Unabombers, and the Jeffrey Dahmers. Wouldn’t we be calmer? Now, of course by “we” I’m only speaking for me, But it’s easy to assume that other people agree, you see. :''We do, we do nothing but hold the window shut to keep the worry out. :''We never wanna see the daylight fade. :''We gotta masquerade to keep the worry out. If I, at my own convenience, forget what they say, I find it easy to focus on living each day. If I could change it I would, to do what someone else should, But I believe that the problem is misunderstood. :''What will happen will happen whether I’m happy or sad. :''What will happen will happen whether I’m happy or sad. :''There are days to wake up for. There are dreams to be had. :''What will happen will happen whether I’m happy or sad. :''What will happen will happen whether I’m happy or sad. :''What will happen will happen whether I’m happy or sad. :''There are days to wake up for. There are dreams to be had. :''What will happen will happen whether I’m happy or sad. :''What will happen will happen whether I’m happy or sad. Trivia * According to the Damn Skippy commentary, this song was written about the period shortly after the Bush election, a time in which Neil noticed the depression his friends felt at Bush’s re-election, describing them as “more than disappointed.” :“No matter who you vote for, that’s no way to feel about it.”'' — Neil See Also * Commentary for What Will Happen Will Happen